


Journeys We Take

by MzRogueRaz (EggplantRed)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Goodbyes, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantRed/pseuds/MzRogueRaz
Summary: She may have had Cyrion's smile but Briva Tabris also had Adaia's spirit. Denerim's walls would not be able to contain her.These are drabbles of her life.





	Journeys We Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had new paths ahead of them but it didn't make saying goodbye any easier...

The three of them had been up since before the sun rose, together in bed in a tangle of limbs, enjoying the last moments before two of them would set off for a new journey.

Hours later, Alistair sat at the edge of that bed, chatting and joking as bags were packed, wanting to ask them to stay with each passing minute. He knew what her reply would be already, that she and Zevran needed to be on their way.

With the last of their packing done, it was time. Zevran held the back of his neck and planted a few soft kisses on his shoulder. "Until we meet again," he said, lips pressing one last kiss to Alistair's neck. Their hands briefly clenched together before Zevran headed to the door. Briva finally walked towards the bed and stood before Alistair.

Caressing his cheeks as she pulled his face up to meet her gaze. “What is there something on my face?” He quipped before really looking at her. The longing was already visible in his eyes, the barely perceptible quiver in his smile, the flush across the high points of his ears and the apples of his cheeks. She could always read him despite his efforts to hide behind the facade. Her thumb trailed across his stubble before settling on his bottom lip, lightly pulling it down with her nail. A small gasp passed his lips as she grabbed a handful of hair and tugged his head back firmly. His eyes closed as the tip of his tongue licked her fingertip, eager for her lips to meet his one last time before she left. Briva leaned in, lips barely touching his, and with a murmur between them, “When we return.“

Alistair felt the warmth in his chest spread all over his body as what little of his remaining composure melted away. Releasing his head as she straightened back up, her thumbs stroked his cheeks a few times before she walked over to where Zevran stood waiting.

Alistair took a deep breath before standing to say goodbye to both of them. As he readied the words to leave his lips, it felt too real, too final. He could not bring himself to leave things so final.

Pushing down the urge to accompany them, all he could say was “Don't stay away too long.”


End file.
